


I'm Your Hostage

by CamCam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCam/pseuds/CamCam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Stiles really felt like the universe was mocking him. Like, realizing he was better off with Lydia just as friends after spending half of his life chasing her ; admitting he potentially may have some sort of feeling for the beautiful dark one also known as their Alpha ; or getting literally sick at the mere thought of explaining to his dad all the truth when he already knew – more or less ; or that surviving to a psychopath Alpha, a kanima, hunters, a pack coming to defeat them, among other things, didn't mean he was safe from simple humans. <br/> That's why he was sitting in the middle of the bank with the rest of the clients, threatened by seven armed guys, on a Saturday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merthurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlocked/gifts).



> A long time ago, I wrote this fic. Since my French people seemed to like it, I translated it in English so there is a huge possibility for mistakes. Tell me if it's unbearable. Also forgive me if the characters feel too OOC.
> 
> This is a gift for my wonderful Rhi who is always here for me. Thank you for everything, I love you <3

 

Sometimes, Stiles really felt like the universe was mocking him. Like, realizing he was better off with Lydia just as friends after spending half of his life chasing her ; admitting he potentially may have some sort of feeling for the beautiful dark one also known as their Alpha ; or getting literally sick at the mere thought of explaining to his dad all the truth when he already knew – more or less ; or that surviving to a psychopath Alpha, a kanima, hunters, a pack coming to defeat them, among other things, didn't mean he was safe from simple humans.

That's why he was sitting in the middle of the bank with the rest of the clients, threatened by seven armed guys, on a Saturday afternoon.

 

“Seriously, what is even my life,” he muttered. His dad was going to kill him. Or Derek. Or both. They were already watching base-ball together, they could do that too. He could totally imagine the scene.

 

“Why isn't there more money ?” one of the man grunted. “Do they eat it or what ?”

“It's Beacon Hills,” retorted Stiles. “What did you expect, Ali Baba's cavern ?”

“You better shut up before I shut you up myself.”

 

He wanted to reply something but he heard his dad's voice saying “You're gonna get yourself in trouble on day at spending too much.” Or maybe it was Derek who said that. Or Scott. Or Erica. Or Harris. Or almost everyone who had ever met him.

He swallowed back his retort and tried to calculate the time the police would need to know what was happening and to come.

 

Actually, they didn't need so much time to know, thanks to the wonderful invention of a little button behind the counter, directly connected to the police station. Promptly, the nearest streets were cleared out and the police vehicles took hold of them.

Perks of being a sheriff was that everybody knew his family and so their car ; which meant Stiles' jeep. And so it was only a question of minutes after arriving on the scene before the Sheriff knew that his son's car was on the parking, meaning that Stiles was surely inside the building. Perfect.

 

“Sir, they broke the cameras. We can't know what's going on inside.”

Taking his phone out of his pocket, the Sheriff had a hint of a smile. There was a way to know what was going on.

 

• • • •

 

Derek has been uneasy all day long without knowing why, as if something was going to happen. So he was only half surprised when he got the Sheriff's call.

 

“I need your help,” the Sheriff said without preamble.

“What's going on ?”

“Bank's hold-up. And hostages situation. There are no cameras and I need to know what's going on inside. Your ears can be useful.”

“You know it's not really credible that I can hear so far away. Your men are gonna ask questions and I don't want that.”

“I know but...” the Sheriff hesitated and it wasn't his “work” voice anymore.

“But what ?” Derek asked, refusing to believe what he was thinking.

“Stiles is inside.”

 

Without even realizing it, he was at his car.

“I'm on my way.” He hanged up without waiting for an answer and if he drove over the speed-limit, it wasn't the Sheriff who was going to be mad at him. Not when Stiles was in danger. How did he do to always end up in troubles ? It was like he was looking for them willingly. Derek would end up tying him up at his place to be sure nothing happens to him. Shutting up the little voice saying that he wouldn't tie him just to protect him, he parked his car and went to the Sheriff.

 

“Men are deployed all around the building. We're going to approach as close as we can so you can listen.”

Without a word, Derek followed him and focused on the voices inside the building.

 

•••••

 

“Police is surrounding us, chief !” one of the men announced, slightly panicked. Said chief – Stiles decided to call him Jo – swore.

“We can say we don't touch the hostages if they let us go,” proposed robber number 3.

“Oh, great idea ! How, with smoke signals ?” Jo brutally answered.

“It might be Beacon Hills,” Stiles intervened, “but we are civilized. Believe it or not, but we do have cell phones !”

“Next time you're gonna say that you have the personal number of the sheriff ?”

“Well, as I am his son, I have this privilege.”

“Great, maybe you'll be of some use finally. Get up and put the speaker on.”

 

After two rings, his father answered.

 

“Stiles ?”

“Hey dad, what's up ?”

“Are you okay ?”

“Well it'd be better if I didn't have a gun pointed on my head but I guess we can't have everything.”

“Shut the fuck up,” growled Jo. “I think we have a little problem, Sheriff, but fortunately there is a simple way to fix it.”

“I'm listening.”

“I have with me some of your brave people, not to forget the waling-mouth that you call son...”

“He !” thus mouth protested.

“… and you have the road to get out of this city...”

“Well technically they don't _have_ the road, they're just standing on it. It's not like they kept it in a box and...”

“What do I need to do for you to shut the fuck up !?”

“I'm practically sure that only when I'm dead I won't say a thing.”

“Stiles ! Don't aggravate your case,” his father interrupted.

“I'm pretty sure we can find a nicer way. You must know how to use that mouth of yours, maybe I should see what you can do with it other than annoying us with it.”

 

Even through the phone, Stiles heard the menacing growl following the innuendo.

 

“Thank but I'll have to refuse the proposal. Nice to hear you Derek.”

“He doesn't seem to like my way with you.”

“He doesn't like many things, don't take this personally.”

“Come on, I'm sure he like you enough. You are pretty cute, considering.”

“Yes, it's a familial trait,” the Sheriff cut him, covering another growl from Derek. “Back to our problem.”

“There is no problem. You let us go, we don't touch the hostages.”

“You know I can't do that.”

“You don't have a choice. You have 30 minutes ; if I don't have what I want, I start shouting them.”

Jo hanged up and put the phone in his pocket.

 

“Yeah, I'd like to have it back.”

“Shut up and sit back.”

“But it was almost new,” mumbled Stiles.

 

He quickly took a look at the room and spotted a little five or six year-old alone in a corner. He went to sit back with him.

 

“Hey kiddo, what's your name ?”

“Lucas,” said the boy in a frail voice.

“I'm Stiles. Where are your parents ?”

“I was with mom but she forgot something in the car so she said to wait here while she went looking for it and then the bad guys came and she didn't.”

“It's good then, it means she is with the police so they can't hurt her.”

“You're right,” Lucas seemed to think. “But now I'm alone and I'm scared.”

“You're not alone, I'm with you, okay ? They won't hurt you.”

 

It seemed to reassure Lucas who snuggled up to him.

 

“Is it true that your dad is the chief of the police ?”

“Yeap.”

“And he has a real gun ?”

“Of course, like all policeman.”

“And he brings it at home ?”

“Yes but he hides it so I can't take it anymore.”

“You already tried ?” asked Lucas with big eyes.

“When I was little. I was maybe your age. I wanted to impress my new friend so I took the gun to show it to him and we went outside. But they found us and I think I've never seen my dad so angry. He called Scott's mom and we were punished for a very long time.”

“And you stayed friends ?”

“We never broke apart,” smiled Stiles.

“Is he the one outside with your dad ?”

“No, that's Derek. I don't know him as long as Scott.”

“You are friends too ?”

“I… guess we can say that.”

“Did you try to show your dad's gun to him too ?”

 

Stiles held back a sigh even if he was amused. He couldn't blame the kid for asking so many questions, God knew he was the same. Besides, it looked like it was relaxing him a little.

 

“No, actually, Scott had a… problem. And Derek had the same so he helped Scott. And since I was trying to help him too, we worked together.”

“But you're also helping Derek if he has the same problem as Scott.”

“No, he doesn't need me for that.”

“What's for then ?”

“Well, to do the taxi ; making food for the… gang ; do research ; fix the damages they're making ; save his ass ; and he likes to yell at me.”

“He should be nice to you if he wants you to continue to help him.”

“But Derek isn't nice. Well, he is, but he doesn't want us to know it so he tries to be mean or to not care about us. But since I know it's not true, I let him do it.

“Why does he try to be mean ? If he is mean, people won't want to be his friends.”

“Exactly.”

 

Seeing Lucas' confused face, Stiles tried to explain.

 

“He hasn't a very funny life. He doesn't have any family anymore because he was, well, friend with someone who takes advantage of it. And since he thinks it's his fault, he doesn't want to try again.”

“All his family is dead ?”

“All.” (Stiles didn't find it useful to talk about Laura or crazy Peter. The result was the same. They were all dead. And it wasn't a nice children story anyway.)

“But if it's not you who kill someone, it's not your fault if they are dead. So why does he think it is ?”

“Because he's an idiot.”

 

The statement made Lucas snickered.

 

“Everybody knows it's not his fault,” continued Stiles. “But it doesn't matter to him.”

“It's sad. Luckily he isn't alone anymore if he's friend with you and Scott.”

“We aren't really friends, it's more complicated than that,” Stiles tried to explain.

“If he is with your dad, it's because he's worried, so he like you so he is your friend,” Lucas logically resonated.

“If it's my dad who told him to come over, he didn't really had a choice,” Stiles laughed.

 

Lucas was about to say something but a voice barked “Stilinski ! Bring your ass over here !”

Stiles was ready to get up but Lucas clunked on him, terrified.

 

“Hey kiddo, it's gonna be alright, I'm coming back in two minutes.”

“Come over here, sweetie,” an old lady said, not far away from them. “We're going to stay together while waiting for Stiles, alright ?”

 

Thanking her with a smile, Stiles left her Lucas then hurried up when his name was barked a second time.

 

•••••

 

“Something is happening,” Derek said. “Their chief is calling Stiles. He left the boy with an old lady. They're calling him again and telling him to come faster if he doesn't want to anger them. Stiles...”

 

Derek stopped in his track and start moving towards the building.

 

“Stiles what ?”, the Sheriff hold him back. “Derek, you can't go in there without...”

“He hit him,” the alpha growled. “There is no way I'm letting him do that.”

“There's no way we let him do anything to anyone, Derek, that's why you can't just go in there without them panicking and killing somebody.”

“It's not somebody, it's Stiles and I can't...”

“Neither can I,” the Sheriff cut him. “I know you care about him as much as I do but you have to wait.”

 

Derek didn't answer but went back to his initial spot.

 

“Is he hurt ?”

“There is no blood. But he's still hurt.”

“What did the chief wanted ?”

“For him to show them a plan of the city and the quickest road to leave. Stiles gave them the one which pass in front of the _Camelot_.”

 

The Sheriff nodded and informed the rest of the men about what was going on.

 

“There is only ten minutes left,” Derek remarked. “What are you going to do ?”

“I don't think they know what they're doing. They're gonna realized they did a mistake and then we'll be there to catch them.”

 

•••••

 

Stiles went back to his place, anxious. There was less than ten minutes before the deadline given by Jo was over. He knew that his father wasn't going to give them what they wanted and he feared the men's reaction. He could still feel his cheek throbbing. If Jo got worked up like that for a single remark, Stiles couldn't dare to imagine for the rest.

He tried to compose a relaxed face when Lucas looked at him with worried eyes.

 

“I know it's not really polite,” Stiles started to say to the old lady, “But since I often say things I shouldn't, it's normal for me to say that. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I know you but I can't remember from where.”

“To be honest, I didn't recognize you either. You were quite little the last time I saw you. My name is Hannah Lawson.”

“Lawson… It kinda rings a bell. Something to do with my father ?”

“My husband was his predecessor at the time.”

“What 'predecessor' means ?” Lucas asked.

“It means that my husband was the Sheriff before Stiles' dad.”

“He was too old after ?”

“Exactly,” answered Hannah, amused.

“Does he still have his gun ?” Lucas asked curiously.

“He even took it to Heaven with him.”

“Does it mean you're alone now ?”

“Yes, but my children and grand-children come to see me every Sundays and often call me. By the way, one of them reminds me of you, Stiles. He can't stop talking.”

“I don't see what you're talking about,” Stiles said with a smile. “But I remember you now. You used to make those delicious pies. It was the only one my mom couldn't do.”

“My mom does pies too and I even help her sometimes,” Lucas declared proudly. “Maybe she could teach your mom ?”

“That's sweet but, I don't have a mom anymore,” Stiles said with a sad smile.

“What ?” Lucas asked, shocked. “But why ?”

“She was sick and we couldn't heal her.”

“Were you still a kid ?”

“I was nine.”

 

Lucas paused a moment, assimilating the news. Then he answered “So you was like Derek.”

“No, Derek was alone, I still had my dad.”

“Right. But now, he has you so he is not alone anymore. You should be a family together, so you would never be alone again.”

“It's not that simple,” answered Hannah. “Sometimes, people would rather be alone because they're afraid to love someone else and don't want to.”

“But everybody likes Stiles !” Lucas protested.

“Well Derek doesn't love Stiles. He doesn't love me.”

Stiles cursed himself for being so sour in his answer, which Hannah noticed. He was just hoping Derek would be too focused on Jo to pick it up.

 

“You should ask him,” Lucas proposed.

“God, no, he'll rip my throat out.”

“I'll ask him. You said he was nice so I won't be afraid. And mom always say that when a boy and a girl don't want to tell they like each other, it's because they really like each other. And she also say that two boys or two girls can be in love. So, you can make a new family both of you together.”

 

Hannah couldn't retain her laugh when she saw Stiles' face. “I hope you didn't have other plans,” she said archly.

 

Stiles mumbled something inaudible but then, tensed when he saw Jo coming toward them. He felt Lucas snuggle to him and he put his arm around the little boy's shoulders to reassure him.

 

“Time's up. I hope for you that your dad did the right thing.”

He took out of his pocket Stiles' phone and called.

“I gave you thirty minutes and they're gone. Do you have what I asked for ?”

“Let the hostages get out and I'll see what I can do for you.”

“It's not what we agreed on !” Jo said in an irritated voice.

 

His men looked at him and exchanged nervous look. They didn't think they would get caught and didn't have a plan. They were trapped and Stiles remembered what his dad used to say, “Never underestimate a trapped man because he will not back away to escape.” That was how he knew what was going to happen even before bandit number 3 rises his arm toward a man on the floor. Stiles hid Lucas' face against him and put his hands over his hears but he couldn't look away when the bullet hit the victim's head. Blood splattered and he heard himself screaming “NO !” knowing it was useless.

 

•••••

 

The gunshot was heard through the phone just before the communication died. The two men panicked a few seconds before Derek said “It's not Stiles ! It's not Stiles, he's okay.”

 

The Sheriff closed his eyes and sight with relief before composing himself again.

 

“Do we need to call an ambulance ?”

“Yes, but it's too late for him.”

 

Derek focused on the conversation happening a few meters away from them and frowned.

 

“He wasn't going to put his threats to execution.”

“What do you mean ?”

“When he said he would kill them if he didn't have what he wanted. He's yelling at the one who shot.”

“He panicked, I'm not even sure he knew himself what he was going to do. This is not good, if they panic, they can do anything.”

 

The phone rang again, showing it was Stiles calling. His dad picked up without a word.

 

“I warned you. Are you going to let us go now ?”

“You just killed someone, I can't let you go. You should surrender before making it worse.”

“And you should do what I say before their cases get worse.”

 

Others voices were talking behind Jo but the Sheriff couldn't understand what they were saying. He looked at Derek with interrogative eyes.

 

“Three of his men don't want to listen to hip anymore. They said that if you don't change your mind with a dead, ten won't change it either. Unless...”

“Oh please, tell me it's not...”

“If they can't leave in fifteen, they kill Stiles.”

 

Derek heard the Sheriff's heart beating faster because of the panic and he felt his own doing the same thing. He saw more than felt his claws coming out and had a hard time not just wolfing out and go tearing up everyone who was threatening the teenager's life before putting him in security.

The communication was recovered and he tried to focus on it.

 

“This is your last chance. If in fifteen minutes we don't have a free access, you won't have a son anymore. And to prove you we won't hesitate, here's a taste.”

 

•••••

 

Stiles looked at Jo putting the speaker and pushed Lucas towards Hannah when he saw number 3 and 5 coming. N°5 put him on his feet and blocked his arms behind his back to immobilize him. Stiles told himself to not scream but he couldn't contain his grunt of pain when a first fist came into his stomach, followed by another and another again. He was still standing only because of the man who was holding him and had to focus on his father's voice he could hear in the other end of the phone. He thought a little less about himself when he heard his dad yelling “Damn it, Derek ! Don't make me shoot you to stop you ! There is too many people !”. Stiles couldn't help but react to that.

 

“Don't you dare do something Derek, or I swear to God I'll...”

“Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like us punching you,” number 3 said. “Maybe if I touch you way more nicely...”

“Yeah, I'd rather you hit me if you don't mind.”

“As you wish.”

 

This time, the fist fall down on his mouth. Stiles could felt his lip split and spat blood.

 

“Enough,” Jo intervened – which Stiles was very grateful for. “Only twelve minutes left, Sheriff,” he said before hanging up.

 

Number 5 let go of Stiles who wobbled before sitting down. Lucas went to him immediately, tears in his eyes.

 

“I'm fine,” Stiles reassured him. “It's nothing.”

“You're bleeding,” the boy said with a trembling voice.

 

Hannah took out a tissue of her pocket and pressed gently on the spitted lip with a concerning face.

 

“I don't know which one of your father or this Derek is the angrier,” she remarked.

“Probably Derek. He doesn't like when someone else hits me, I guess he's kinda possessive,” Stiles joked before wincing.

“I'm not surprised. When we find someone like you, we're always afraid that someone better is going to take him away.”

“There is no one better than Derek. Well, there is. There are tons of people better than him. People who make complete sentences to communicate instead of growling, glowering and thinking we know what they think without needing them to say it. People who thank you when you do them a favor or you save their life ; favor that they ask if you can do it and not with a “If you don't do it in the next five seconds I'm gonna punch you in the face.” People who trust you. Who don't use their past mistakes to avoid moving on and risking feeling something again. People who, when you help them or just spend time with them, don't automatically think you want something from them, but it's _only_ because you want to and you like them. There are tons of people like that and they are more than fine.”

“But ?”

“But they aren't Derek,” Stiles sighted. “I know he cares about us, otherwise we wouldn't be here anymore. He listens to me, I mean, _actually_ listen and not just let me talk, even if he pretends he doesn't. Or who doesn't force me to talk some days, like Mother Day, because he gets it. He's the one who texts me “Don't do that again or I'll be the one who kills you” to say he's relived I'm ok. The one who pretends to be annoyed by my jokes – which are by the way hilarious – when everybody saw him smile ; who makes me understand I'm part of the… gang when I feel useless and try to get away. He'd let me go if I really want to one day. He's the one who keeps a bottle of my medication in case I forgot mine ; or the one who spend his night watching over me if I'm hurt to be sure I'll be fine. He'll look after my dad if anything happens to me. And he lets me forcing him to watch a movie he doesn't like to be sure I'm not alone, when I do it on purpose, to be alone so I can be with him and _he_ won't be alone.”

 

Stiles stopped his tirade, ashamed and feeling utterly pathetic.

 

“You really care about him, don't you ?”

“Is it so obvious ?”, Stiles laughed weakly.

“I really hope for him he'll realize that he risks losing you because he doesn't do anything.”

“He won't lose me,” Stiles said.

 

•••••

 

One could think Derek was deep in his thoughts but John knew he was deep in a conversation. No need to ask who was talking, he had seen this expression in the man's eyes well enough when he was listening to Stiles ; a mix of exasperation and fondness. Or more. John would have paid to know what his son was saying, because Derek's expression went from amused, to hurt, to surprised before satisfaction. And if he wasn't retransmitting the conversation, he must have been because it was about him. John had an amused smile thinking that Stiles could have forgotten he could actually hear him and told everything about him, like he did with his father without even noticing. It was just some sentences trowed up like that but always back and on _this_ tone that he didn't take long for the Sheriff to understand what was going on.

 

At first he thought it was going to pass, that Stiles was still searching himself and since Derek was, well, very good-looking, it was only natural. But soon enough, he had understood that Stiles hadn't stopped at his appearance ; that knowing Derek was broke only pushed him more to wanted to fix him ; that he wouldn't let go before succeeding. And that when he would, it'd be Derek who wouldn't let him go.

To be honest, John didn't know what to think about that. After all, Derek was a werewolf, older than Stiles, with a more than complicated past and a criminal record – even if he was innocent. And just for that, he could hardly cry of joy at the thought of his son with him. What if one day he couldn't control himself ? What if he wanted things going faster than Stiles's liking ? What if he's impeach him to leave ? Or on the contrary, what if he didn't take them seriously ?

Those questions, and many others, had turned on his mind. But then, he had watched them together. He had seen Stiles' blinded trust and Derek's more measured but still important one, the one he only gave to a very limited number of people. He had seen that at any sign of alert, he was near Stiles, ready to protect him. He had seen that anyway, he was always near Stiles, like he was gravitating towards him. But at some point, John didn't really know which one of them was gravitating towards the other. He had seen that Derek didn't look that old when he was relaxed, which happened when he was with his son ; more prompt to smile, too. He had seen that more of the time, Derek knew how to handle Stiles ; knew to calm him when he was too exited, knew how to listen to him but also when not to push and leave him alone. He understood that Stiles was broken in way, too, and wanted to fix him too.

 

He has seen them learning to know each other and accepting the other as he was, and coming to the point where they'd do everything for each other. And without even noticing it themselves.

Actually, he knew what to think of that. But he certainly wouldn't be the one to push his son in Derek's bed. They were so obvious, people would help them open their eyes ; if he could get his son out of here. Maybe a hostage situation wasn't the best time to think about his son's love life.

 

His men let a free passage even if he didn't like the idea. They could always race them but if they took a hostage with them… He had already lost a civil, he wouldn't lose another one. If the only solution was to let them go, he'll do it.

But things seemed to turn out at the way Derek tensed up suddenly, worries clearly visible on his face.

 

•••••

 

Inside, it was panic, mostly between the brigands ; if killing a man and beating up a teenager didn't bother numbers 3 and 5, the four others were clearly more panicked regarding the twist of the situation.

 

“That's not what we'd planned,” number 2 shouted at Jo. “We were supposed to scare people, take the money and get out of here ! Not getting arrested by the cops for robbery and murder ! You know how much we're gonna take for that ?”

“And don't forget we beat up the Sheriff's son.”

“Shut the fuck up ! They still haven't arrested us and they know we're gonna kill the kid if they don't know what we said.”

“We ? You'll kill him alone, I don't want to spend my life in jail ! I'll turn myself over to them, maybe they'll cut me a deal,” number 2 said while going to the door.

“Take one more step and you're the dead one”, number 7 threatened him.

“Stop that,” Jo intervened. “We can't...”

“Shut up !”

“Shut up ? You know who you're talking to, right ?”

“Yeah, to the fucking idiot who put us in this shitty situation ! I don't see why we should keep listening to you.”

 

Tone was rising between the two groups. They were going to lose what little control they still had and Stiles didn't want to be in the middle of it when it'd happen. His heart was beating too fast and his hands were sweating. Lucas was silently crying against him and Stiles could only tighten his arms around him.

 

“You think we're going in another world when we die ?” Lucas trembled.

“When my mom died, that's what we said ; so one day, I'll find her again.”

“And, you think, I could stay with you two when I'll wait for my mom ?”

“Of course, but we're not going to die today. Otherwise, she's gonna punish me for a looooong time.”

 

A weird sound escaped Lucas, between a laugh and a sob.

 

“Maybe she knows Derek's family and Hannah's husband.”

“Oh yes, I'm pretty sure they're all desperate to their sons' blindness,” Hannah added.

“I'm not blind ! There's nothing to be blind about, no blindness existing around here, nope.”

“Who are you trying to convince here ? Because if it's him, you're doing a pretty shitty job.”

“Oh my God, he's so going to kill me.”

“You said that as he could hear you.”

“It's, erh, complicated,” Stiles said, rubbing his hands on his leg.

“So, you don't want him to know what you think and yet you still speak of it even if he can hear you ?”

“Oh no, oh shit, I mean, it's Derek and me, y'know. He'll think it's a joke. And it is ! Well, what I said wasn't but that doesn't mean _that_ because, hé ! It doesn't ! I'm not over Lydia – who was perfect and way out of my league – to fall in love with someone _even more_ way out of me. It'd be completely stupid. Anyway, since I'm again in troubles, he's totally going to kill me, so, you know, I'm not at all worried.”

 

Stiles's fidgeting and uncomfortable babbling only stopped when Lucas asked why Derek would kill him if they were in love.

 

“Because he's not at all in love with me,” Stiles stated.

 

Lucas' argument didn't make it as shots started to fire. Stiles threw himself over the boy to protect him and somehow noticed the shoots weren't aiming at them and that the men were sufficiently distracted for the cops to intervene.

Which they did second later, blasting through the main doors and the ones behind. Surprised, the bandits stopped in their tracks and didn't react quickly enough to riposte.

The seven men were finally restrained. It was over.

 

•••••

 

Jo and his men were duly escorted outside by some cops while the others were taking care of the hostages and leaded them towards the ambulances outside.

 

Stiles got out with Lucas hanging on his hand ; Hannah was following them with an officer. Stiles' first reflex was to look out for Derek and he didn't try to fight it. It didn't prove anything. Neither did the disappointment he felt when he couldn't see him anywhere. After all, Derek has no reason to stay, Stiles was still alive and the police was taking care of everything.

None of these excuses reduced the lump in his throat and he dragged his feet in the parking lot.

 

Stiles was pulled out his thoughts by Lucas' scream ; the boy let go of his hand to run in the arms of a woman who was crying and was surely his mother.

He was distracted from the scene by someone calling out his name. When he looked back, he saw his father walking toward him in a fast pace. Stiles didn't wait for his dad to reach him and just went straight into his arms, like when he was still a little kid and his dad would come waking him up from a nightmare. John was squeezing him to hard but he didn't care ; he was finally feeling safe.

 

“I'm fine,” said Stiles before his dad had time to ask him.

“I'll pretend I believe you but you'll still go to see a doctor. You're still bleeding and I want your stomach to be checked.”

 

Stiles didn't have the energy to protest. Adrenalin was dropping and he started to feel tired, not to mention his lip and his stomach.

He wanted to ask where was Derek but closed his mouth before completing his sentence. Judging by the mocking smile of his dad, John knew what his son wanted but he contented to pat his shoulder. “Go check yourself out, I'll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Stiles spotted Hannah in the back of one of the ambulance and went to sit in the one facing her. He told the nurse to take care of her before him, even if she wasn't injured. Closing his eyes, he put his head in his hands and forced himself to breathe in and out to calm his nerves ; his heart was still beating too fast and he could felt his legs shacking under him. He had been scared, no point to deny it.

 

“I'm less afraid of being with werewolves,” he muttered. “What does that mean about me ?”

“That your brain is damaged, I think.”

 

Stiles wasn't expecting an answer and couldn't be blame for jumping. Derek was kneeling in front of him, a mocking smile in his stupid face but also concern in his eyes.

 

“Fuck, Derek ! You don't think my heart has been through enough pressure today ? Do you want me to have a heart attack ?”

“Your heart is perfectly fine, don't worry.”

“Pretty sure it's the most damaged part.” Derek gave him a strange look so he kept going. “Well, besides my cheek ; and my stomach ; and my lip ; and I'm sure I'll have a headache soon enough. Also, I feel like you're going to reap my throat out with your teeth judging the way you look at me.”

“It's not your throat I want to reap out,” Derek said. He touched with precaution the bruise on Stiles's cheek.

“You do realize that wolfing out in the middle of the parking lot wasn't really your brightest idea, don't you ?”

“They were hurting you !” Derek protested.

“So what ? I've known worse.”

“It's not a reason ! Fuck, Stiles, they were going to kill you.”

“It's not a reason ! You can't just do things like that !”

“So what, you can take a bullet for us but I have to watch die and do nothing ?”

“Yes. I won't let you put yourself in danger because of me, ok ? I can't.”

“Because I can ? Tell me where's the difference.”

“I don't matter ! You can replace me but you, I can't… We can't do it without you, okay ?”

“Do what ? Fight ? Yes, you can,” Derek snarled.

“No, live !”

 

They both knew what was beyond these worlds. Derek looked at Stiles with inquired eyes and Stiles was looking everywhere but at Derek, feeling absolutely stupid.

A nurse chose this moment to go check on Stiles who tried to protest but Derek didn't give him a choice before stepping back and letting the man do his job. When Stiles took off his shirt, Derek had to look down. He didn't know what feeling was the strongest between the rage against the ones who dared hurt someone of his pack, and his need to put Stiles is safety ; and most at all, his need to sent him ; to make these bruises disappeared with his hands and his mouth, to mark him, claim him so anyone would know he was his and they'd die if they'd touch him.

 

“Stop looking at him like that, sweetie. You're going to burn a hole in his head.”

Derek recognized the old lady who was inside with Stiles. She was smiling at him – and Derek was sure, laughing at his depends. “I assume you're Derek. Stiles was right, you are a lovely one.” She laughed at the face he made.

“How did you know it was me ?”

“The way you looked at him.”

“Meaning ?”

“I think you know it.”

 

Derek didn't answer and reported his eyes on Stiles. He did know how he was looking at him, he couldn't really hide it anymore, except at the principal person concerned.

 

“I didn't notice how much he grew up,” Hannah started again. “I always thought of him as the little one, always asking questions and looking for gnomes in the bushes. Even after his mom, even when he was trying to be an adult at home, he couldn't hide not being a child. And now… Now he is a young man like we don't often see. The person who'll put theirs hands on him will be assuredly lucky.”

“You're as subtle as him,” answered Derek.

“And you're as stupid as him,” she retorted. “He still has the excuse to sincerely think you don't care that much about him – which is obviously not true – but you, you have the chance to have the person you love loving you back, and the worst thing is that you _know_ it and you do nothing about it.”

 

When Derek tried to protest, she only cut him off. “No matter what excuses you'll find, that he's too young, that he doesn't know what he wants, that you made this mistake once and you don't want to do it again, that it's dangerous or whatever, it doesn't matter. Life is too complicated for the short time it lasts, no need to complicate it even more in useless ways.”

“Isn't it the point of life ?”

“The point of life is to live it. And you, you only survive if you're refusing to yourself the only thing that matters. You may have valid reasons that pushed you to “live” that way, but you can't keep up like that forever.”

“I've managed until then.”

“And you're proud of yourself ? You think you'll be able to still manage if you see him leaving with someone else ? Leaving away from you because _you_ 'd be the one who pushed him away and not because he didn't want to be with you ? Without being sure he'd be happier than he would have been with you ?”

 

He should say yes. After all, when you love someone, all you want is their happiness, right ? No matter what it costs you. And Derek wanted Stiles to be happy, he wanted the best for him. Yet, he knew he couldn't say it. Because no matter what he – or Hannah – said, he had stopped just surviving since a while now, thanks to his pack.

Thanks to Stiles.

It was up to him to continue to live. If he had to lose Stiles, surviving wouldn't even be an option.

 

“Don't you think you've been alone and lost for too long ?” Hannah asked softly.

“I'm too broken. I can't impose him to…”

“It's not about imposing your wounds, it's accepting the healing you've been offered. He's smart enough to know he can't change what has been done. He accepted to learn to know you, he accepted you just the way you are. He can't do better than that. He could leave with anyone and yet, he'll wait for you, again and again. Don't inflict him that. Don't inflict you that.”

 

On these words, she patted his arm and send him back to Stiles who was dressed up and waiting for him.

 

“You're sure you don't need to go to the hospital ?”

“What for ? I'm fine and don't say otherwise.”

“You'd be bleeding out, you'd say the same thing,” Derek sighed.

“Well in this case, you're allowed to bring me there.”

“Because you think I'd need your permission ?”

“Knowing he has your father on his side,” the Sheriff stepped in.

“When I think he was afraid you'd shot him when you'd learn the truth,” Stiles muttered, making the two men laugh.

 

They all turned back when they heard a little voice calling out Stiles. It was Lucas with his mother who immediately pulled Stiles in a hug, eyes shinning with tears. “Thank you, thank you so much for taking care of him. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to him so, thank you.”

“Sure, no problem. He handled the situation like a pro,” Stiles assured her, earning a huge smile from Lucas who reported his attention on Derek. “You need to stay with Stiles so you won't be sad anymore because Stiles is so cool and he'll be happy too,” he declared in the most serious tone possible.

“Oh my God,” Stiles whined, hiding his face in his hands to cover his blush.

“What ? You said that...”

“Yeah, yeah, I said and I shouldn't have.”

 

Stiles was torn between :

1) dying of embarrassment. Literally.

2) running away (which was useless since Derek could catch him in no time.)

3) changing his face, his name and fly in the other side of the world.

 

“I don't plan to ever leave him.”

 

Stiles had to remind himself to shut his mouth and looked at Derek with wide eyes. Did Derek really say that ? More important, did Derek really _mean_ that ? Stiles couldn't find something coherent enough to say. He didn't want this gust of hope to take over if it wasn't true ; yet, Derek's look prevented him to bury it. There was something between them, they couldn't deny it. Everybody could see it, even his father ; hell, even a six-year-old could see it.

Their silent exchange was interrupted by the Sheriff and Lucas' mom. “Thank you again. If you need anything one day, just ask.” Lucas hugged his hero one last time before leaving.

 

“Can I go home now ? I won't say no to a shower.”

“I guess you can. I need to stay for a while here to work out everything. He's all yours, Derek,” John added with a knowing look. Derek understood the meaning behind the words and was relieved. The Stilinskis hugged each others before parting.

 

“Do you need a drive home ?” Stiles asked Hannah when they passed near her.

“Thank you, sweetie, but my daughter will be here any minute now. Go deal with everything and come by one day ; I'll make you a pie.”

 

After promising to do so, Derek dragged Stiles along before she could say something he didn't want to and they got in the Camaro. (“No way I drive your piece of crap.” “Hey ! It's my baby you're talking about there !”)

 

They drove in silence a few minutes before Stiles started talking. “I was wondering, you know we know it, right ?”

“That you know what ?”

“It wasn't your fault. With Kate and your family. I understand you can believe it but think about it. Even if you hadn't date her, she wouldn't have said “Oh, what a shame, my super evil plan to seduce him didn't work out, guess I'll have to let them live.”” His imitation of a female voice shouldn't have been really good according to Derek's annoyed look. “She wouldn't have trouble to find another way. I guess using you was just funnier to her,” Stiles continued with a disgusted voice.

Derek didn't answer right away. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it but hearing someone else say it, well, it hadn't the same impact.

 

“Maybe you're right, somehow.”

“You're like Scott ; one day, you'll both realize that I'm _always_ right.”

“Doesn't seem to be the case from what I heard earlier.”

 

Since they were just arriving in front of his house, Stiles was able to ignore the remark. Before he could unlock the door, Derek rip the keys out of his hand, quickly opened the door and pushed Stiles inside before checking that everything was locked.

 

“Jeez, easy there. There's something outside or what ?” Derek cast him a look that wanted to be annoyed but was mostly embarrassed.

“No, I just need to be sure you're in safety.”

“Good luck with that. A single fall in the stairs could kill me.”

“Don't make me tie you in a bunker.”

“You'd like that too much. But no need anyway. I'm safe with you.”

“You're never save when with werewolves.”

“I didn't say that. I know I'm not safe with Erica, I mean, she's nice and everything but she _did_ hit me with a piece of my own care and throw me in a dumpster, in case you don't remember. And don't make me start on Peter ; every time he looks at me like he is going to eat me, and not in the good way – not that there is a good way with him but you know what I mean – but more in a “you-throw-a-bomb-on-me-this-one-time-your-death-will-be-long-and-painful” kind of way. Anyway, all of this to say I feel safe with _you_.”

“Peter isn't going to eat you.”

“Really ? That's what you retain ?”

 

They had move to Stiles' chamber while they (Stiles) were talking. Thinking about something else, Stiles was pressing his fingers on the bruise on his cheek when he felt other fingers than his.

 

“I hate when you get hurt.”

 

Stiles was ready to make a sarcastic comment but stopped in his tracks when he saw Derek's look. “Derek, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad.”

“I swear, if your dad hadn't held me back...”

“You know it would have been the most stupid thing to do,” Stiles cut him.

“It didn't matter. I can't lose you. I can't,” Derek whispered.

“And you really think you could ? After hearing all I've said ?”

 

They looked at each other for a while before Stiles smiled, almost shyly. “I think we can't ignore the big gay pink elephant in this room anymore.”

“A pink elephant ? I only saw a werewolf.”

“Oh, he makes jokes now,” Stiles answered, closing the distance between them.

 

Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat, faster than usual ; his smile was nervous and his whole body was drumming with energy. But his eyes, oh his eyes, Derek could spend the rest of his life just watching at them ; it wasn't as much as their form or colors but what he could see inside. He never really believed the whole “eyes are mirror's soul” and that you could _read_ in them ; but right now, being so close of Stiles, feeling the heat of his body and the warmth of his breath, Derek finally believed it. Even if Stiles was nervous, he never deflected his eyes from Derek's as if he didn't want to hide anything from him. He was there, knowing who was Derek and still choosing him. Derek wanted to say something, to make him understand how much it meant to him but somehow, words were stuck in his throat.

 

Showing versus telling was a writing thing. Maybe it could be an emotional thing too. Slowly, to let him withdraw if he wanted to, Derek put his hands on Stiles' cheeks and was finally able to taste his lips. Their noses bumped at first as they were hesitant and it was kinda awkward because Stiles couldn't help smiling. But then, all hesitation and insecurity left were gone. Body's heat was shared ; hands were lost in hairs, pulling at shoulders to bring the other closer ; sighs could be heard because _finally_.

There was no guilt, no fear, no incomprehension nor anything. For the first time since longer they could remember, their heads were clear. The world was turning again.

When they pulled apart, Derek stayed close to Stiles, breathing him, _them_ , his heartbeat matching Stiles' one. He smiled when he saw that Stiles was still eyes closed and had a deep hold on his shirt.

 

“I'm not going anywhere, you know,” Derek remarked.

“You should.” (Derek tensed at these words). “Because, if you're still here when I'll open my eyes, there will be no turning back for you. We couldn't pretend it didn't happen. You'll be forced to bear with a hyperactive idiot who never shut up and always find himself in troubles and who doesn't bring you anything.”

“I'm already bearing with a hyperactive idiot who never shut up and always find himself in troubles,” Derek smiled. “And he was already giving me so much, more than I thought, so now… I wouldn't call it “to bear with”. You don't bear your happiness, you embrace it.”

“So why aren't you kissing me ?”

“Really ? That's what you retain ?”

“A man has his priorities.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes at that but happily complained.

 

“Okay,” Stiles panted a few minutes later. “I need a shower.”

“Already ?” Derek smirked.

“Haha, ego so much ? I don't see why I'd go touch myself in the shower when you're right here and could do it.”

“Fuck, Stiles, you can't say things like that,” Derek moaned, trailing his nose along Stiles' neck.

“Why, you'll be the one in need of a shower, otherwise ?”

 

His only answer was a light biting that made him shivered. “Stop that, I was serious about not doing it on the shower. Scott is gonna make a comment.”

“How could he know,” Derek answered distractedly, not stopping in the least.

“Because I need to see him in, oh fuck, fifteen minutes.”

 

He gently pushed Derek and went looking in his wardrobe for some clean clothes.

 

“Are you seriously going to see Scott _now_ ?” Derek asked, incredulous.

“He's gonna be mad if I don't tell me what happened.”

“At the bank, or now ?”

“Both. He'll be able to scent you on me and I don't want to lie to him in any case.”

“He's going to make a scene and tell me I'm only using you to have him in my pack.”

“Actually, if he's going to make you a scene, I think it'll be to know why you didn't tell me everything sooner.” Catching the surprise look of Derek, he explained. “He already knows how I feel about you, he's even the one who brought the subject on the table. He's my best friend, if I'm good, then he's good too. And with all the troubles going on here, I think he'll be more relieved than it's you. So give him some credits. You know we're a package deal ; except for sex because it'd be just weird and gross.”

“Go take a shower instead of telling things like that.”

 

•••••

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were in front of the McCall house. “Come eat with us, tonight. Dad will probably want to talk to you and have _the_ talk and I'll want to be swallowed by the floor ; but he's not working tonight so he'll let you sleep here, even if he knows you would have done it anyway.”

“Try to not get in troubles until then.”

“I'll be fine, I'll be with Scott.”

“Yes, exactly,” Derek commented dead-pant.

 

Stiles putted but couldn't really argue to that. He got out of the car and walked in the house like it was his ; which was kind of the case. “I'm in my room !” Scott called. He was sitting in front of his bed, a controller in his hands and looked concentrate. He glanced at Stiles when he came in the room before double checking. “What happen to you ? Are you okay ?” He didn't even wait for an answer and Stiles had a close up of his concerned face while he was checking the bruise on his face.

“And Why do you smile like Derek ?”

“I'm fine and you lost,” Stiles said, pointing the screen. “Give me a controller and I'll tell you everything.”

 

He described his afternoon while killing zombies. When he was done, Scott was quiet for a few minutes, pensive. “If you can't even take a walk peacefully,” he finally commented.

“I'm telling you, this city as a magnet for troubles.”

“Yes, and its called Stiles Stilinski.”

The magnet killed one of his soldier as vengeance.

 

•••••

 

The day was tiring towards its end when Stiles called his dad to come to get him and collect his jeep. They were waiting for him on the porch, talking about anything in particular when Scott dropped “Still, I'm kinda disappointed.”

“What about ?”

“That your dad already likes Derek. It would have been much funnier if had taken out his gun when he learned the news.”

“Thanks, Scott, I really appreciate your support.”

“Anytime, bro. But seriously,” he added when the Sheriff's car appeared in the street. “I'm glad he finally realized what he was missing.”

“Oh Scotty, I knew you were my best friend for a reason.”

 

They hugged each other goodbye and the two Stilinski took the way home. “I guess you told Scott what happened, then.”

“Of course I did, he's my best friend. Besides, I know he likes Derek deep down.”

“I was talking about what happened at the bank but maybe you have something to tell me ?” John couldn't repress his laugh when his son blushed and hide his face.

“Well I guess you won't be surprise to see him at dinner then,” answered Stiles.

“Guess not. I was dreaming of the moment I could finally show my gun at your pretenders for years.”

“Pretenders, really ?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “And anyway, you already gave us your blessing or whatever, so sorry but your dream is dead.”

“And you say you're the funny one.”

 

Having collecting his Jeep and finally home, both men prepared the dinner together in a comfortable silence. They were just finished when Derek rang the bell and Stiles couldn't help but open the door with a huge smile on his face. Derek threw him a funny look but he was himself smiling softly.

The Sheriff turned on the TV and they all settled down to eat in front of an old movie re-run. Comments were mostly done by Stiles but his dad and Derek followed him and they were surprised – and relieved – to see how easy and normal it was. Them, doing that, like normal and happy people.

 

When the movie ended, John stretched himself and then watched them. “I suppose it's useless to propose the couch to Derek.”

“Yeap.”

“And you don't need to have the talk again, right ?”

“Please, no. We know.”

“Just checking. Good night then.”

 

Stiles sighted with relief once they were alone. “That wasn't as bad as you thought it would be,” Derek commented.

“I could almost be disappointed. I was expecting the whole “you know that under eighteen the law bla bla bla” speech.”

“You know, if it's really an issue...”

“Nope, it's not, shut up.”

“Make me.”

 

Stiles didn't waste a second and was sitting on Derek's knees in a quick movement before kissing him. Derek would have laughed but he was too preoccupied to get Stiles as close as possible and to kiss wholly when the teen opened his mouth against his. His hands were under Stiles' shirts while Stiles was holding into him, his hands behind his neck, making happy sounds and setting fire to Derek's blood.

How stupid he has been to forbid himself that before. It was the best thing that he could dream of.

 

He let go of Stiles' so tenting mouth to carry on his exploration behind his ear, the long of his jaw to finally kiss and lick his pulsing point, earning himself some moans from Stiles who was shaking against him, his breath ragged.

Even through the hated haze he was in, Stiles still found the way through Derek's shirt, making him lightly jump and tightened his grip on Stiles. Derek muffled his groan by kissing Stiles again and for a while, nothing else existed.

 

When Stiles finally thought of his father upstairs and probably not asleep yet, he tried to composed himself again. “Okay, shower is still not planned.”

“You should probably calm down, then.”

“Me ? You're the one all… hot,” Stiles gestured vaguely at Derek's frame.

“Didn't exactly heard you complain.”

“I'm not, but, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Derek's look was so soft and earnests that Stiles felt his stomach flip. He kissed him once more, slow and tender, before getting up and leading the way to his room.

He quickly put a tee-shirt and some pants one before putting the cover over themselves. His body felt in Derek's shape and an arm went wrapping around him, putting him closer.

 

“I should send flowers to Jo. The chief of the robbers, I mean. To thank him ; after all, it's kinda because of him we're here right now.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my tumblr @acciobamon :)


End file.
